youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
Project B***h
Project B***h is the 6th song off Baller Blockin' by Cash Money Millionaires. Lyrics this is for deshawn, eshlawn, lil mama, an her friends lisa, teresa, maria, tia, leah and kim I love yall broads no disrespect to my dogs but I love yall broads yea I love yall broads to the ladies havin babies without no drama to my niggas with figgas say I love my baby momma I bought them shoes and tattoos an even fixed yo breasts I put you inside the flyest rides an even put a "S " on yo chest 2: Lil' Wayne this is for the ones who pop with it an be puttin they mouth on it an they suck everything out of it then they catch it an swallow it I'm Lil Weezy for sheezy I'm off the heezy believe me see me I squeeze in between it and then I leave it so greasy when I come through in a Rolls Royce I leave them with no choice but to hop up in it an just let me make they throat moist Ruby Red an Vodka it just carry a nigga give me three minutes maybe four she be wantin to marry a nigga Juvenile give me a project bitch give me a hoodrat chick one that dont give a fuck an say she took that dick give me a project chick give me a hoodrat bitch one that dont give a fuck an say she took that dick 3: Juvenile my momma said she seen me by my grandma my grandma flipped out an said we aint gone have no evil in this house so I rolled out scoped me a house an sold out but I fucked up when I started livin up in this hoes house nigga started fuckin one of the broads cause she was suckin a nigga dick so good keepin it hard lettin a nigga cum all over her chest an tounge she was still young because her children she was a hoe she gave me head behind a building aint sellin records but her mouth could sell a million if you wanna take it there we can break it off cause yall pussy aint gotta nigga tweakin at all I slang this dick summer winter spring an the fall ask me to lay it down I'm bringin it all im tryin to hit ya from tha back to ya holla good lord this muthafuckin dick good an it always be hard Chorus 4: Baby look look a nigga could catch me reel up them white folks know the code so we g'd up an my range rover 4 door be d'd up tattoos and new cars and these project cuts got this nigga bitch I know been wantin to fuck I deal with sluts, ladies, and bitches dont give a fuck project bosses Weezy say respect us bitch nigga find me in the 4 door lexus I got a bitch shoot dice, a bitch that aint right I got a bitch who will front ya work an take ya life I got a credit card hoe a scam type hoe a fraud type hoe like to snort that dope a dick suckin pro a calico hoe a real solid bitch out chicago I got a brat type bitch like to whine an shit I got a project bitch like to start some shit til fade